A collision damage reduction system has been used in order to reduce damage caused by the collision between a vehicle and an object. The collision damage reduction system includes an object detection device which is mounted on a vehicle and detects an object at the front side of the vehicle and a process system which performs a process for reducing damage caused by the collision. As the object detection device, for example, a radar device and a camera are known. As the process system, an alarm device generating an alarm and a brake assist device assisting a brake operation are known. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a technique involving with an in-vehicle laser device.